a friend leaving
by lor4cats2
Summary: Chase is leaving the PCA. How will Zoey exact about it find out
1. Chapter 1

A friend leaving

It was a until week school start

Everyone is getting at the PCA

Chase's prov

Chase got there and unpacked his stuff.

A few minute later his dad calls him.

"Hi dad" said Chase talking on the phone.

"Son, pack your stuff, you are moving" said Chase's dad.

"Why am I moving" asked Chase starting to cry.

"I got this new job in Ohio" said Chase's dad.

"That so far away, why can't stay here?" asked Chase.

I want my son to be with me and if i go without you I will you to much" said Chase's dad.

"Dad!!!, i have friends here" said Chase crying even harder.

"Stop crying, we need the money and couldn't find a better job then this one and you will meet new

friends" said Chase's dad.

"I guess, when do we leave?" asked Chase.

"Tomorrow morning at 10 and your new school starts next week" said Chase's dad.

"Ok, bye" said Chase and hang up the phone.

Chase went to tell Zoey the bad News first then going to pack again.

Zoey's Prov.

Zoey went to her to room and she find Lola in there.

"We are roommates again?" asked Zoey.

"Yep!!" said Lola and then hugs Zoey.

After they were done hugging they unpack there stuff

"So, are you going to tell Chase you like him any time soon?", asked Lola

"maybe, but do not push it", said Zoey looking at Lola

"Ok, I will change the subject, so, are you glad you are back?" asked Lola looking at Zoey

Yes, I was getting bored" said Zoey smiling

Yeah, I was getting bored too" said Lola

Chase walks up to the her door and walks in because the door was open

"Hey, Chase" said Lola and Zoey at the same time

"Hi you guys, Zoey, can i talk to you alone please

"Sure" said Zoey looking at Chase weirdly

Lola leaves the room

"Ok, what to you want to tell me?" asked Zoey

"Well, this is hard to say" said Chase

"Just say it?" said Zoey

"Ok, my dad is moving far away from here and I have to go with him", said Chase

"why", said Zoey starting to cry

"Well, my dad misses me and he doesn't want to be far away from me" said Chase

"But why is he moving?" asked Zoey still crying

"He got this new job far away from here and he needs the money, I am sorry, I don't like it any better then you" said Chase

"Then don't go" said Zoey

"It is not that easy, his my dad and i have to listen to him" said Chase

"When are you leaving?" asked Zoey trying to stop crying

"Tomorrow morning" said Chase

"That soon" asked Zoey

"My new school starts next week, that why I have to go tomorrow'' said Chase

"I will miss you" said Zoey

"I will too, but you can still call my cell phone anytime you want" said Chase

"I guess that will be ok" said Zoey

"Well, I have to go bye" said Chase and left the room to pack

Zoey went to her bed crying

Lola comes in and looks at Zoey that is on her bed crying

"Why are you crying?" asked Lola

"Chase is moving Tomorrow" said Zoey still crying

" I am sorry, but you have to move on" said Lola

" I know, i will" said Zoey

"Tomorrow will be you least chance to tell Chase you love him" said Lola

"I know, I will" said Zoey

that all for now

If yo have any ideas please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

A fiend leaving

chapter 2

Later that day Chase was in his room packing.

"Please don't leave", said Michael.

"I am sorry, but I have to go, we can write and call each other on the cell", said Chase.

"I guess that will be fine", said Michael and then sits on the couch and plays the flute sadly.

"Will you stop that?", asked Chase.

"No", said Michael and starts to play the flute again.

"Fine", said Chase and finishes packing to go.

Logan walks in and he has not heard the sad news yet

"Why are you packing?", asked Logan while getting a soda.

"I am moving tomorrow morning", said Chase.

"Why?", asked Logan.

"My dad got this job in Ohio and it's to far to leave me here, so I have to go with him", said Chase.

"that's sad, how did Zoey take it?", asked Logan.

"pretty hard, she was crying", said Chase.

"well, I will miss you", said Logan.

"I will miss you both", said Chase and then gives Michael and Logan a hug.

"stop touching me", said Logan not liking it

"sorry", said Chase

Logan was think in his head "now that Chase is leaving I will more time with Zoey" and then smiles.

"Why are you smiling?", asked Chase.

"Nothing, just go back to your pack", said Logan not smiling anymore.

back in Zoey room.

Zoey stopped crying and was ready to understand the fact that Chase is Moving.

"Hey, I got a idea!" said Zoey jump from her bed

"What is your idea Zoey?", asked Lola

"Let's throw a going a away party for Chase", said Zoey smiling.

"Great idea" said Lola

"Ok, let's pass along to the other", said Zoey.

Zoey and Lola went all over the PCA inviting people and a lot of people said yes. After that Zoey and Lola went to the school's store to buy stuff for the party.

"what color should the balloons and stuff?", asked Lola.

"Blue and white", said Zoey.

"Ok!, sounds good to me", said Lola.

Lola finds all kind of stuff for the party, some were white and some were blue and put them in the basket she has.

"Now the cake", said Zoey.

Zoey asks the people making the cakes to put "we will miss you Chase" on it.

After she got the cake in a box she pay for the rest of the things and left the store.

They went to there dorm and gets it ready for tonight.

"There it done, how does it look?", asked Lola

"It looks great, now i going to make a present for him", said Zoey.

"What are you giving him", asked Lola.

"A picture of me and Chase", said Zoey showing her the picture of her and Chase.

"Cool, well you better ready", said Lola.

"I will", said Zoey.

Lola leaves the room.

Quinn knocks on the door.

"Come in", said Zoey.

Quinn opens the door.

"What are doing?", said Quinn

"Wrapping a go away present for Chase", said Zoey

"Chase is leaving?" asked Quinn in surprise

"Yeah", said Zoey while wrapping the present

"Why, when, where?", asked Quinn

"Well, he is moving Tomorrow to Ohio because his dad got a job in Ohio and it's to far to leave Chase here, so he is take Chase with him" said Zoey

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, I am fine now" said Zoey

"That's good" said Quinn

"So, do you want to go to a going away party it's for Chase" asked Zoey getting ready to go

"Sure, I will love to, when is it?" asked Quinn

" In a few minute" said Zoey

"Ok, I will be right down" said Quinn

Zoey leaves

7:00pm in Chase's room

"Let's go to the girls dorm I have something to show you" said Michael looking at Logan and Chase

"Yeah, let's go" said Logan

" Ok but why the girls one?" said Chase with a weird face

"Don't ask just follow us" said Michael

Chase follows Michael and Logan to the girls dorm

In the girls main room in the dorm

"He is come,turn off the lights" said Zoey finding a hiding place

Lola turns off the lights and hides

Chase walking in

"Why are the light off" asked Chase turning the lights on

People jump up and yells surprise

Chase looked around and saw all kind of blue and white things

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this for me" said Chase

"We wanted to" said Lola

"Who idea was it" asked Chase

"It was Zoey idea" said Quinn

"Thanks Zoey and all you guys" said Chase

"Your welcome and thank Logan and Michael for bring him" said Zoey

" Your welcome" said Logan smiling

" It was not that hard, now let's party" said Michael

Lola whisper in Zoey ear

"This is your last time to tell you like him" whispers Lola

"I know, I will" Whispers Zoey to Lola

"Chase, Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" asked Zoey looking at Chase

"Sure" said Chase

They leave the room

In the other room Chase and Zoey are talking

"Here your present" said Zoey giving the present to Chase

"Thank" said Chase opening the present

A minute later

"Wow, it's a picture of you and me during the summer" said Chase and Hugs Zoey

"There something I have to tell you" said Zoey

"What is it?" asked Chase

"I like you more then a friend" said Zoey Smiling

"Really, I do too, but I was afraid you were not like me back" said Chase

"Now, What do we do?" asked Zoey

"I think we should stay friend because it will be to hard because i am moving tomorrow" said Chase

"Ok, just friends, now let's get back to the party" said Zoey walking into the main room

Chase follows her

At the party

"Cut the cake?" asked Zoey smiling at Chase

"Ok" I will" said Chase

Chase cuts the cake and eats it

After the party was after everyone left and when to bed

The next at 8:00am

Chase wake up and got his stuff and left to wait for his dad

Zoey, Lola, Logan, Quinn and Michael were waiting outside waiting for Chase

"hey guys" said Chase

"hey Chase" said all of them at the same time

Chase's dad drove up to the drive way

"I have to go, bye" said Chase

"bye" said Zoey starting to cry again

"It's going to be ok" said Lola while Zoey as her head on her shoulder crying

"Bye you guys" said Chase gets in the car

All of them are waving good bye to Chase until they couldn't see the car anymore

that's all for now

review please and give me ideas if you have any


	3. the new guy

A friend leaving chapter 3

After Chase left Zoey went back to sleep for about a hour and wakes up a hour after Chase left and decides to call Chase on the cellphone

Chase picks up his cellphone

"Hi Chase speaking" said Chase speaking in the phone

"Hi Chase"said Zoey

"Hi Zoey" said Chase while sitting on a seat on the place

"how is it doing?" asked Zoey sitting on her bed on her cellphone

"Ok, I guess , I thought maybe I would spend time with my dad now that we are together,but thought wrong" said Chase sadly

"I am sorry Chase, what is your dad doing that more important then his son?" asked Zoey feeling sorry for him

"He's always on the cell making plans for his new job" said Chase sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry that your dad is so busy" said Zoey

Lola walking in to her dorm and goes to Zoey's bed and sits on it

"who's on the phone" said Lola sitting next to next

"Chase, hold on one minute" said Zoey and gets the phone from her mouth

"it's Chase, What to talk to him?" asked Zoey

"Sure, I would love to" said Lola

Zoey gives Lola the phone

"Hi Chase" said Lola talking in the phone

"Hey Lola, how are you?" asked Chase

"I am fine, I already miss you" said Lola

"I miss all you guys alright too" said Chase

"so, what are you doing?" asked Lola

"Just talking to you and sitting on the plane looking out the window" said Chase

"Cool" said Lola

"Well, my dad is back, so bye and tell Zoey I said bye too" said Chase

"Ok, bye" said Lola

On the plane

Chase hangs up the phone and turns to his dad

"I am sorry son that I toke so long" said Chase's Dad looking at Chase next to him

"I thought now that we are together we would spend time together" said Chase

"I know, I promise i will stay off the phone for for the rest of the trip, ok"

"Ok, I would like that" said Chase smiling at his dad

Chase and this dad play games the whole time

Back at the PCA

A new student shows up at the PCA

His name is Blake and he has short brown hair and can skateboard

Blake looks at the builds and thought "The builds are big" thought Blake

Blake finds he dorm and Logan was it there looking at pictures of himself

Blake walks up to Logan

"Hi do you sleep in here?" asked Blake

"Yes!" said Logan looking at Blake weirdly

"Hi my name is Blake, I am your new roommate" said Blake

" I am Logan and you will meet Michael later" said Logan

"Ok, what are you doing?" asked Blake while unpacking his stuff

"Nothing" said Logan putting away the picture

Logan turns around and looks Blake

"Your have a skateboard" said Logan

"Yes, do you have one?" asked Blake looking at Logan

"Yes I do" said Logan and goes to find his skateboard

A minute later Logan finds his skateboard and shows Blake it

"Nice skateboard" said Blake

"I like your too" said Logan

"Is there any skate rams around here?" asked Blake 

"Yea, do you want to go skateboarding?" asked Logan

"Let's go" said Blake grabbing his skateboard

Logan grabs his skateboard and they went to skateboard

Zoey and Lola were sitting at a table doing their homework when Zoey see a new kid about her age skateboarding

"Lola, do you see that guy over there?" asked Zoey

"What guy?" asked Lola looking at Zoey

"Over by the skateboard rams by Logan" said Zoey

"Oh, I see, do you think he is new here" asked Lola

"I think so because I never seen him before" said Zoey

"Let's go met him" said Lola looking at Zoey

"Ok, let's go" said Zoey standing up

Zoey and Lola walks over where Logan and the new guy was standing

"Hi Zoey, This is Blake my new roommate" said Logan

"I am Zoey and this Lola" said Zoey while point to Lola

"Nice to meet you Blake" said Lola smiling

"Nice to meet you guys" said Blake smiling

"So, What do you like do Blake?" asked Zoey

"I like school and skateboarding mostly" said Blake

"Cool, Whats your favorite subject?" asked Lola looking at Blake

"Math,what are your guys favorite one?" asked Blake

"I like math too" said Zoey

"Cool, well think i am going to go do some stuff in my dorm" said Blake

"Ok, bye" said Lola and Zoey at he same time

Blake leaves

"He is so cute" said Lola

"Yes, he is" said Zoey walking to her dorm with Lola

at Blake's room

Blake is thinking about Zoey

"Zoey, she so pretty" thought Blake

Michael walks in

"Who are you " asked Michael looking at Blake

"I am Blake your new roommate and who are you ?" asked Blake

"I am Michael" said Michael

" Nice to meet you" said Blake while putting away the rest of his stuff

"Nice to meet you too" said Michael and gets on the computer

Logan walks in

"I see you met Michael" said Logan

"Yep, I did" said Blake

"Well, me and some of the other people are going to see a movie, would you like to come" asked Logan

"Will Zoey or Lola be there?" asked Blake

"Yes, they will, why?" asked Logan looking at Blake weirdly

"Nothing, just wondering , yes I will go" said Blake

"Do you like Zoey" asked Logan

"No," said Blake hiding the fact that he liked her

"Good, because you can't have her she is mine" said Logan smiling

"Ok" said Blake

and Logan leaves the room

Back at Zoey's room

"I hope Blake is at the movies tonight" said Zoey looking a Lola

"Do you have a crush on him" asked Lola smiling

"A little bit of a crush" said Zoey

"But what about Chase" asked Lola

"We are just friends and we are allowed to see other people" said Zoey

Zoey got up to call chase

Chase answers the phone

"Hi chase speaking" said Chase walking around his new house

"Hi chase, are you at you new house yet" asked Zoey

"Yep, It is small but cool too, we live really to my new school too,so I can walk to it" said Chase

"That's cool, I want to talk you there is this new guy Blake that moved here today, he is so cute" said Zoey

"really, cool" said Chase

Yea, oh, I almost forget to ask you, did you get to spend more time with you dad today"asked Zoey

"Yes, I did and I had fun" said Chase unpack his stuff into his new room

"That's good, well I have to go I am going to the movies with the friend" said Zoey

"Have fun, bye" said Chase

"I will, bye" said Zoey and hangs up the cellphone

Chase sat on his bed sadly thinking

"Now that I am gone she likes a new guy" thought Chase sadly

that all for now

review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A friending leaving

Lola, Zoey, Blake, Michael and Logan went the movies

Zoey and Lola sat next to each other and Blake and Logan sat next to each other and the Michael sat at the end of the row

After the movie

"That was a great movie" said Lola

"I loved it, it was really funny too" said Zoey

"I thought it was funny too" said Blake

"Alright let's get back it's getting late" said Logan

"Alright, Zoey what are you doing tomorrow ?" asked Blake

"Nothing why?" asked Zoey

"Yes she has something go on, she's going out with me right Zoey" said Logan

"In your dreams Logan" said Zoey

"Well because your not busy tomorrow do you want to go out for dinner?" asked Blake

"Sure, what time?" asked Zoey

"Um, 6pm, I will pick you up at your dorm" said Blake

"Ok see you then bye" said Zoey walks away with Lola

"Bye" said Blake

'''Come on, you will go out with him but not me" said Logan running after Zoey and Lola

"That's right" said Zoey

"What about you Lola?" asked Logan looking at Lola

"Nope I am busy tomorrow" said Lola

"Busy doing what?" asked Logan

Blake and Michael went back to there dorm and leaves Logan with the girls

"Homework" said Lola

"Fine, but you both want me" said Logan and walks to his dorm

On his way to his dorm. He was thinking

"Why did Zoey like Blake more then me I am good looking" thought Logan

When he got back to the dorm Micheal was playing a game and Blake was not in the dorm

"Michael what does Blake have That i don't have?" asked Logan get a pop from the mini cooler

"Good looks" said Michael looking at Logan

"I have good looks" said Logan getting at sit next to Michael

"Sure" said Michael looking at Logan and then goes back to his game

"Logan just sits there watching Michael play games

At the girls dorm

the girls got back to there dorm and Quinn was doing homework

"Quinn, Zoey just got asked on a date" said Lola walking in

"Really, by who?" asked Quinn

"Blake, and it not that big of deal, we just going out for dinner" said Zoey sitting o her bed

"Yes it is a big deal" said Lola and Quinn at the same time

"Whatever, I am going to call Chase" said Zoey

"He is probably sleeping" said Quinn

"Why would he be sleeping?" asked Zoey

"It's 9:00pm here but in Ohio it's midnight there" said Quinn

"Right I forgot, I will call him tomorrow then" said Zoey

Quinn went back to her homework. Lola went to watch Tv and Zoey was checking who was online on Aim

Back at the boys dorm

Blake was aiming Zoey

Skateboardmaster is Blake's aim

Coolchick is Zoey's aim

Skateboardmaster: hi what are you doing

Coolchick: Homework and chatting with you

Skateboardmaster: What subject?

Coolchick: Math

Skateboardmaster: That's cool, did you had fun tonight?

Coolchick: I had a blast, what about you?

Skateboardmaster: I had fun too, why does Logan doesn't want us to go out?

Coolchick: He wants to be with me but I don't want to

Skateboardmaster: I see, well I have to go to bed now, see you tomorrow bye

Coolchick: bye

Skateboardmaster logs off

Coolchick logs off

Blake goes to bed

At the girls dorm

Zoey, Lola and Quinn were still up and throwing pillows at each other

Coco there dorm visor walks in

"Please Quiet down and go to bed" said Coco looking at the girls

Zoey,Lola and Quinn stopped throwing pillows and Coco left

"What's wrong with her" asked Zoey looking at Lola and Quinn

"I think all she needs is some rest" said Lola

Coco yells from the other room

"Go to bed now" said Coco yelling

Lola,Zoey and Quinn went to bed

While Zoey was sleeping she had this weird dream that Blake was dieing and she couldn't help him

Zoey wakes up and looks around and sees she was in her room and it was all a dream. Then she went back to sleep.

That all for now

Next chapter will be Zoey's and Blake's date

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

A friend leaving

I am sorry in took me a long to write this, I been busy and sometime I don't know what to write. Here is chapter 5 I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

The next morning Zoey wakes before everyone else so she took a shower.

Lola wakes while Zoey was get ready

" You up early" said Lola

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" said Zoey

"Why" asked Lola sitting up

"I had she weird dream about Blake last night and it kept me a wake" said sitting next to Lola

"It must have been scare to kept you wake" said Lola

"It was" said Zoey

" I going to take a shower and then we meet with the boys for breakfast" said Lola

Lola takes a shower

Zoey calls the boy dorm and Logan picks up the phone

"Logan here" said Logan on the phone

"Hi it's Zoey are the others a wake yet" asked Zoey

"Oh hi, let me see" said Logan

Logan looks at the guys that were still sleeping

"Sorry, they are still a sleep but I awake. Do want to do something this morning?" said Logan tiring to get Zoey to do something with him alone.

"No, I going down to breakfast with Lola, So please tell the others we are downstairs eating breakfast and I want them to meet us there" said Zoey

"Sure" said Logan

"Thanks" said Zoey and hangs up the phone

Logan hangs up the phone and get dressed quickly so he can spy on Lola and Zoey

30 min later

Zoey and Lola are eating breakfast and the boys haven't showed up yet

" So Zoey, what do you like a about Blake

Logan is hiding in the center where they couldn't see him

"Well, he is Kind, he make me smile and the last one is every else I met him I had a crush on him" said Zoey

Logan wrote what she said and decides to give it a try

"That's cool, oh look there Blake right now" said Lola

"Hey Zoey,Hey Lola" said Blake

Logan is watch what Blake does to make her smile

"Hey Blake, Where is Michael and Logan?" asked Zoey looking at him

"Michael is still sleeping and Logan said he had to do something. Do want something to drink Zoey?" asked Blake looking at her

"Ok, Sure, Milk will be fine" said Zoey smiling

"Ok, coming up" said Blake and left to get Zoey a drink

Logan watch them together and he decide to try to get Lola to love him

Logan listens to Zoey and Lola talking

At the table

"Ok, now that I said what I like in a guy, now it is your turn" said Zoey Looking at Lola

"Alright, I like a guy who is kind, think about other people beside there self and make me smile" said Lola

Logan writes down what she said and then goes to get some breakfast

Blake came back to the table

"Here's your drink" said Blake giving the drink to Zoey

"Thanks" said Zoey smiling while taking the drink out of his hands

" Your welcome" said Blake and then he sits down

Logan walks up to the table

"Hey Logan" said Lola and Zoey at the same time

"Hey, Lola I going to get some breakfast for me and I was wondering if you want any thing" said Logan looking at Lola

"Sure, I guess, I will have some juice please" said Lola looking at Logan

"Come right up" said Logan and then he left

at the table

" Was Logan being being nice?" asked Zoey

"Yeah, I guess" said Lola while eating

"Maybe he is trying to be nicer that one of us were like them" said Zoey

"Maybe" said Lola now looking at Logan in line

Logan waves and Lola smiles and waves back

"Lola, who are you looking at?" asked Zoey looking at Lola

" Nothing" said Lola and then turns around

"wait, You were looking at Logan" said Zoey

Blake is eating

"Maybe" said Lola

"What you like Logan" said Zoey

"A Little" said Lola

Before Zoey said anymore Logan comes up to the table and gives Lola her drink

Lola Smiles and then Logan smiles back

For a hour they all talked and laughed

Lola kept looking at Logan and smiling

After breakfast Zoey and Lola went to class and so did Blake and Logan

After Class Zoey and Lola went back to the dorm

Quinn was in there

"Quinn, Lola has a crush on someone" said Zoey

"Who?" asked Quinn

"It not a big deal, he just got me a drink and then I waved at him" said Lola sitting on her bed

"I saw the way you were looking at him and couldn't stop smiling" said Zoey

"So what" said Lola

"So I think you like him" said Zoey

"Fine I like him, your happy now" Said Lola

"Yes" said Zoey

"Who is this guy?" asked Quinn

"Logan" Said Zoey

"You mean Logan Reese, the one who wants you?" asked Quinn

"Yep that Logan" said Zoey

"Wow" said Quinn

"Well , I going to see what the guys are doing, Lola to you want to come with me? " asked Zoey

"Sure" said Lola

Zoey and Lola walked to boys dorm and knocks on the door

Blake opens it

" Hey Zoey, Hey Lola" said Blake

"Hey" said Zoey and Lola at the same time

"Come in" said Blake

Zoey and Lola walked in the dorm

Logan was sitting at the couch playing a video game with Michael

Lola sits next to Logan

"Who is winning" asked Lola

"I am, of course." said Logan and puts his arm around her

"Yep" Said Lola smiling

Zoey phone rings

" I have to take this, see you guys later" said Zoey

"Remember are date" said Blake

" I will not forget" said Zoey and than left the room

On her way to the dorm

Zoey answers her phone

"Hello" said Zoey

"Zoey it's Chase" said Chase

"Chase Hey, How is life going?" asked Zoey

"I love my new school, i even met new friends" said Chase

"I am glad you like it now" said Zoey

"I know, so how is life for you?" asked Chase

"Well, tonight I am going a date with Blake and can you help pick out a dress?"asked Zoey

"Why right you asking me and not Lola" asked Chase

" Because She is hanging out with Logan and your my best friend" said Zoey

"Why is Lola hanging out with Logan" said Chase

" long Story, so will you help me " said Zoey

"Fine, I will help you" said Chase

"Good, so you want me to my green or blue or pink dress?" asked Zoey

"You look the best in the blue dress" said Chase

" Thanks, I will call you Tomorrow But now I have to get ready for my date, bye" said Zoey

"Bye" said Chase

Zoey hangs up her phone and then take a shower and also gets ready for date.

At the boys dorm

"I beating you" said Logan while have his arm around Lola

" No your not, you only have one hand" said Michael while still playing the video game.

"So what, I can beat you" said Logan

"Whatever" said Michael

30 min. later

Logan won the video with only using one hand

"I beated you" said Logan and then kisses Lola

Lola kisses back

"Whatever" said Michael and leave the room

a few min. later Blake walk out and sees Logan and Lola kissing

"I am leaving now" said Blake

Logan and Lola stopped kissing

"Bye, have fun" said Lola

Blake leaves the dorm and goes to Zoey's dorm

At the girl's dorm in Zoey's room

Zoey was almost ready when she hears a knock on the door

"Blake is that you?" asked Zoey while finishing putting on her makeup

"Yes, it is Blake, can i come in?" asked Blake

"One Minute" said Zoey finishing putting on her makeup

A few Min. later

"I am ready" said Zoey and opens the door.

"You look so pretty" said Blake looking at Zoey

"So let's go" said Zoey grabbing her purse

"Yep let's go" said Blake and follows Zoey

"So, what movie are we watching" asked Zoey walking outside

"I was thinking Hairspary sounds good" said Blake walking next to Zoey

"OK, Hairspary it is then" said Zoey

At theater

"I will get the popcorn and drinks while you get the tickets" said Zoey looking at Blake

"OK" said Blake and goes to get the tickets

30 min. later Zoey and Blake walk in to see Hairspary

After the movie

"That was a great movie" said Zoey walking to the car

"Yep" said Blake following her

Back At the PCA at Zoey's dorm

"I had a great time, thanks for taking me" said Zoey smiling

"Your welcome, i had a good time too. Well good night" said Blake smiling

"Good night" said Zoey and turned to go in her dorm

Blake left for his dorm

when got in her dorm everyone was a sleep. So she went to bed and Blake did too

That all for now

Review and give me ideas for the next chapter


End file.
